List of football clubs in Singapore
This is a list of football clubs in Singapore. S.League (1996–present) Current S.League clubs * Albirex Niigata Singapore FC * Balestier Khalsa FC * Brunei DPMM FC * Geylang International FC * Home United FC * Hougang United FC * Warriors FC * Tampines Rovers FC * Young Lions FC Former S.League clubs * Balestier Central FC (Merged with Clementi Khalsa FC to form Balestier Khalsa FC) * Beijing Guoan Talent (Foreign team from China) * Clementi Khalsa FC (Merged with Balestier Central FC to form Balestier Khalsa FC) * Gombak United FC (Withdrew due to financial reason) * Dalian Shide Siwu FC (Foreign team from China) * Harimau Muda (Foreign team from Malaysia) * Jurong FC (Withdrew due to financial reason) * Liaoning Guangyuan FC(Foreign team from China) * Paya Lebar Punggol FC (Merged with Sengkang Marine FC to form Sengkang Punggol FC) * Sembawang Rangers FC (Withdrew due to financial reason) * Sengkang Marine FC (Merged with Paya Lebar Punggol FC to form Sengkang Punggol FC) * Sengkang Punggol FC (Now Hougang United FC) * Super Reds FC (Foreign team from South Korea) * Sinchi FC (Foreign team from China) * Sporting Afrique FC (Foreign team made up of players from Africa) * Tanjong Pagar United FC (Withdrew due to financial reason) * Woodlands Wellington FC (merged with Hougang United FC) FAS Premier League (1988–1995) *Balestier United (now Balestier Khalsa FC) *Jurong Town FC (now Jurong FC) * Darwin Cubs (foreign team from Australia) * Perth Kangaroos IFC (foreign team from Australia) *Police Sports Association (now Home United, while current Police SA plays in Division One) *Geylang International (Previously known as Geylang United FC) *Singapore Armed Forces Sports Association (now SAFFC, while current SAFSA plays in Division One) *Singapore National Team (played in the Premier League for one year in 1995, following Singapore's withdrawal from the Malaysia League) *Tiong Bahru CSC Singapore National Football League The National Football League, commonly known as the NFL, is an amateur competition for clubs that are affiliated to the Football Association of Singapore. It makes up the second, third and fourth tier of football in Singapore behind the S.League. NFL Division 1 2012 *Ang Mo Kio United Football Club *Borussia Zamrud Football Club *Eunos Crescent FC *Keppel Monaco Football Club (Promoted from Division 2) *Police Sports Association *Sembawang Sports Club *Singapore Armed Forces Sports Association *Singapore Cricket Club *Singapore Recreation Club *Tiong Bahru Football Club (Promoted from Division 2) NFL Division 2 2012 *Admiralty FC *Balestier United Recreation Club *Jollilads Arsenal Football Club *Kaki Bukit Sports Club (Relegated from Division 1) *Katong Football Club *Pioneer Community Sports Club *Prison Sports and Recreation Club (Relegated from Division 1) *Sporting Westlake Football Club (Promoted from Division 3) *Tessensohn Khalsa Rovers NFL Division 3 2012 *Rome Eleven Football club *Dare to Dream Football Club *Gambas Avenue Sports Club *Mountbatten Football Club *Newton Heath Football Club *Nanyang Community Sports Club *Ottawa Serpents Football Club *Redhill Rangers Football Club *Siglap Community Sports Club *Starlight Soccerites Football Club *Summerville Football Club (Relegated from Division 2) See also *S.League *Singapore National Football League *Singapore Cup *Singapore League Cup *Singapore Community Shield *Singapore FA Cup References Category:Football clubs in Singapore Singapore Football clubs Football clubs